Suddenly I See
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE. Sam&Phil. Kate doesn't want Phil anywhere near her and Cindy wants nothing more to do with him. Somehow the only woman who really cares in his life is Sam. Please R&R!
1. No More Lies

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 1 : No More Lies**

Summary: Sam/Phil - Kate won't let Phil anywhere near her and Cindy wants nothing more to do with him. Somehow the only woman in his life who really cares is Sam.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Bill or any of it's characters.

* * *

Phil Hunter climbed into his car after a long day at work in the CID office. It had been dark for over an hour by the time he left after having spent a long time talking to Sam about what he should do. It seemed that she was the only friend he had in all of this mess. Cindy was bound to have problems getting her head around Phil's situation after all so did he. If he was one hundred percent honest Phil Hunter didn't have any true feelings for Kate Maltby. 

Phil drove home in silence after absent mindedly flipping through all the radio stations without finding anything to divert his attention away from his problems. As he neared Cindy's house he felt butterflies and an uncomfortable feeling of nausea attack his stomach. It made him want to turn the car around and drive away as fast as he possibly could. Phil knew that that was the cowards way out and he was tired of being the coward.

Samantha Nixon stayed late at work that evening as was still sat at her desk staring aimlessly at the computer monitor when the cleaner came in. Sam looked at watch and noticed how late it was. That's what you get for becoming too involved in other people's problems she told herself as she turned the computer off and picked up her bag. Sam smiled at the cleaner and headed out of the building wondering if Phil had made it home yet. She knew she shouldn't take on his problems entirely because he had got himself into the mess in the first place but she couldn't help feeling sorry for her fellow detective. Phil had been there for her when she had needed him and Sam felt she had to repay him for that. She just hoped that Cindy and Kate could see that side of Phil through this situation although she doubted it.

Cindy looked out of the window as she heard a car pull up outside. Finally it was Phil, over an hour late. Their dinner was still in the oven and she didn't think it would be edible now, not that she felt much like eating. Cindy wished she hadn't told Phil to take the paternity test but part of her knew that they both needed to know. Wringing her hands Cindy walked towards the front door as she heard the car door slam.

Phil entered the house and took off his jacket, hanging it on a hook in the hallway. He looked at Cindy briefly who returned the glance questioningly.

"Can we sit down?" Phil asked, trying to keep his voice steady and casual.

"I don't know Phil." Cindy whispered in reply. "Can we?"

Phil Hunter looked at her and saw tears were forming in her eyes, did she already know?

"Please." He uttered knowing it sounded pathetic.

Cindy shrugged and walked through to the living room and sat down on the edge of the armchair. Phil took the one opposite.

"I lied to you this morning." He confessed, Cindy didn't look all that surprised. "I did get the test results this morning and I did take them this morning."

She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me Phil? The least you could do now is be honest with me."

"I know and I'm sorry. You're not going to like this."

Cindy knew by Phil's mannerisms that this conversation was not going to end how she wanted it to. All day she had hoped against hope that the results would be negative but she knew now that she had to accept the truth.

"I'm sorry." Phil said again. "I didn't want this baby to be mine. I want to be with you Cindy, I love you."

"Please stop." Cindy interrupted, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks slowly. "Please, just go."

"Wh-what?"" Phil asked, he still hoped that things could be worked out between them. "Can't we try?"

"No, it's too late." Cindy told him getting up.

"Cindy." He cried, feeling emotion wash over him.

"Go!" She shouted, hating herself for saying it but she had to.

Standing up and walking away Phil headed back outside into the snow which had slowly begun to fall. He climbed back in and started the engine waiting for the heater to cut in. Phil hoped that if he waited Cindy would come out and ask him to stay but he knew he was kidding himself.

* * *

I've done it again and started another fan fic! I've wanted to write a Sam/Phil FF for ages and finally got the inspiration with the current storyline. Please review! I'll be updating all my stories as much as I can!

Thanks, Luv Phoenix Angelwolf xxx


	2. Bad Day

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 2 - Bad Day**

**Summary**: Sam/Phil - Kate won't let Phil anywhere near her and Cindy wants nothing more to do with him. Somehow the only woman in his life who really cares is Sam. Part of this will follow the storyline at the moment but other parts are AU.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Bill or any of it's characters.

Thank you for all your reviews last time! I didn't know there were so many Sam & Phil fans out there!

* * *

He sat and watched as the snowflakes slowly began to settle on the ground, the grass was slowly becoming covered and was beginning to look like a Christmas card. Phil knew he couldn't wait any longer and that Cindy meant what she had said. He felt terrible for the pain he had put her through but he knew that he had to do his duty as a father and support Kate and the baby.

Phil Hunter revved the engine once more and reversed back off Cindy's drive. He found it hard not to feel emotional and full of regret as he drove away. His next problem was where to go now, it was already gone eight o'clock. Phil wondered if Kate would appreciate him dropping in at her flat. He decided that it was worth a try.

Fifteen minutes later Detective Sergeant Phil Hunter was parking his car a street away from Kate Maltby's flat. He cursed as he fought his way through the white flakes of snow which were falling faster by the moment and had made driving a nightmare for Phil.

He paused on his way up to the front door of the building feeling that he should have brought a gift of some sort for Kate and the baby. It was too bad, he was here now. Phil gingerly pushed the button which displayed 'Maltby' beneath it and waited for the intercom to cut in.

"Hello? Who is it?" Kate asked before peering nervously out through the net curtains at the window two floors up.

"Kate, it's Phil. Please let me up." There was a slight paused after Phil had spoken.

"Oh alright then." Kate gave in, she needed to talk to him anyway.

"Thanks." He replied before the intercom was cut off and Kate buzzed him up.

Phil pushed the heavy front door opened and began the climb up the two flights of steep steps. The hallway was cold as he waited to be let in but he refused to shiver, trying to keep a calm and controlled manner going. It was easier said than done for Phil at that moment as he felt the alien feeling of vulnerability wash over him. He heard Kate's footsteps on the creaky floorboards as she came to upon the door and let Phil over the threshold.

Phil noticed straight away that Kate wasn't particulary pleased to see him. Not that he was surprised after the way he had treated her recently. That was until he found out that the baby was his of course.

"How's he doing?" Phil asked, looking towards the cradle which held his baby son. His son - that felt strange to him.

"Fine." Kate replied, then she softened a little. "I've decided on his name."

Phil looked interested. "Yeah?"

"Alfie." She answered with a smile.

Phil liked it and smiled too. "Alfie Hunter." He mused.

Kate looked horrified. "No, Alfie Maltby. I'm sorry Phil but you can't just come back in here now you know that my son is your flesh and blood too. It doesn't work like that."

Phil hadn't been expecting this outburst and was shocked by it.

"I'm sorry, I've always wanted to support you throughout your pregnancy." He reasoned.

Kate scoffed in response. "Look, I think it's better if you go, move on with your life - with Cindy."

The last remark hurt but Kate was oblivious.

"I'm moving away anyway. London's doing nothing for me and my Mum says she'd love to help bring up her grandson."

"What!" Phil shouted. "But what about me?"

"It's always about you isn't it?" She spat, nastily.

Turning away, knowing he had lost her and his son too. He walked back out into the cold corridor and back outside into the snow.

It was hard for Phil to stop his tears from falling as he sat down heavily in the seat of his car. Phil Hunter never cried. He turned on the heated windscreen and waited for some of the snow to melt and wondered where he could go now.

Samantha Nixon was surprised to find her colleague on her doorstep. By now it was almost nine o'clock and she had been thinking about taking a shower.  
"Can I come in?" Phil asked, looking forlorn.  
"Of course." Sam replied, standing back to let the sergeant in.

Phil sank down into one of Sam's armchair and felt the tears come for real this time. Sam was shocked, she had seen Phil upset before but she had never seen him cry. She knelt down beside him and wondered what else could have gone wrong for him.


	3. Taking Over Me

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 3 - Taking Over Me**

Shocked by Phil's emotional display, Sam perched on the edge of the armchair and squeezed his shoulder.  
"Do you want a cup of tea?" Sam asked, unsure of how act around this new, vulnerable Phil Hunter.  
"That would be great." Phil replied, looking up at her before wiping his eyes as if he was ashamed of his emotions.

Samantha Nixon went out into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water and a teabag to a clean mug. When the tea was ready Sam took a tray and some biscuits back with her into the living room.

A now more composed Phil took a mug from Sam's tray and sipped the not liquid gratefully.

"Thank you." He said between sips of tea and mouthfuls of biscuits.  
Sam swallowed. "Not that you're not welcome here but why are you here Phil?"

Phil set down his empty mug and looked back at Sam who was now seated on the sofa.

"Cindy kicked me out when she found out that the baby was mine and then I went to see Kate. She's taking the baby with her to live with her Mum and she said it was too late for anything to work out with us."

Sam tried to be sympathetic but part of her knew that Phil had been setting himself up for a fall. It didn't mean that she wouldn't be there for him though.

"I don't know what to say Phil but I'm sorry. Losing your wife and your son in one day isn't fun I should imagine." She replied.

"I didn't know where else I could go tonight. Sam, I'm sorry for dropping this on you."

"Don't be sorry." Sam told him. "It's okay."

* * *

An hour later Sam and Phil were sat together on the sofa watching a late night moving. Sam wasn't really interested in it but she was glad that Phil was finding something to take his mind off his problems. She wanted him to be okay and felt more than a bond of friendship holding them together. Sam knew she couldn't say anything now because of how she had rejected him before. In her heart of hearts she knew that Phil had to try and patch things up with Cindy, to save their marriage, and with Kate, otherwise he was going to lose his contact with his son. Although she tried Sam couldn't help what she was feeling and she hated herself for it. Phil was a colleague, at most he was a friend. So why did she feel this way?

* * *

Phil sighed, he was finally able to escape from his hellish day even if it meant imposing on Samantha Nixon's life. He was glad to have her friendship and support in all that he was going through but Phil felt guilty for dumping his problems onto her when she still had problems of her own. He looked over at Sam and she smiled back sleepily but seemed to shake it off.  
"I think I'd better turn in." She told him. "I'll show you to the spare room."  
"Oh, Sam you don't have to do that. I'll go back to my old flat." He replied, not wanting to put her out anymore than he had already. 

"I insist." Sam said firmly. "You're not going anywhere tonight."  
"Fine." Phil half smiled. "Thank you Sam."

* * *

An hour later, Phil was laying in a double bed in the back bedroom of Sam Nixon's three bedroomed, semi-detached house. He was comfortable and the room was warm but he still felt so empty. He had lost so much in one day, so much of his love had been pushed aside and he hated the way it made him feel. Phil knew that it was his fault in the end but he had never wanted to cause himself or anyone else this much pain.

* * *

Sorry I've been meaning to update this FF for ages! I scribbled it down during a revision period during my mocks last week (which went ok I think...don't even ask me about Chemistry or Geography tho!) Anyway here is chapter 3 and for any of you Smithy/Kerry fan the next chapter of MTBMW will be up very soon!  
Ta guys, will update this again soon, hopefully before Xmas! Luv ya, Phoenix x x x 


	4. The Morning After

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 4 - The Morning After**

When he woke up Phil wondered where he was until it dawned on him. He wondered if Sam was awake yet and he headed downstairs to make a cup of tea to say thank you.  
Samantha Nixon was already already up and dressed in a light grey suit with a baby blue blouse and pouring tea into china mugs. She was startled when Phil came into the room but, being the detective she was, Sam overcame the shock quickly.

"I was just about to bring this up to you." Sam told him as she handed the drink to Phil."

"Thank you." He replied, blowing on the hot liquid. "I was just about to make you one."

Sam smiled. "Do you want breakfast?"

Phil shook his head. "Nah, I'll grab something on the way to work thanks. I'm going back to Cindy's flat to change and shave. She'll have left for work by now" Forgetting himself for a moment Phil leant over and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Um...Phil?"

The Detective blushed. "Sorry, I have no idea where that came from."

Sam smiled, her own cheeks reddening.

"Thanks for everything, Sam." Phil said as he left.

"That's what friends are for."

Sam watched Phil drive away, wondering which of the two of them was the most confused now.

Phil Hunter drove back to the flat that he had been sharing with Cindy. He was still flushed with embarrassment from what had happened with Sam. Phil just felt so at home in her prescence that he guessed his subconcious had just taken over.

Stepping into a fresh suit and shirt after his shower, Phil shaved and looked at his watch and realised that he didn't have to rush. Somehow he was still early for work. Feeling better than he had in a long time, Phil climbed into his car and drove to work wondering what the DI would say about him being earlier than he had in months, possibly years.

Samantha pulled up at Sun Hill just as Phil Hunter was parking in a space.

"Hi Phil." She greeted as he walked over.

When he saw her DS Hunter's face slowly became more and more crimson.

"Hi Sam." He replied, his feet suddenly becoming very interesting.

DI Neil Manson was looking out of the window at this point and was surprised to see both Sam and Phil arriving at the same time. It surprised him further when he looked at his watch and saw that they were both early.

Sam and Phil walked into CID and took their places at their separate desks. An hour later Phil stood up.

"Can I get you a coffee?" He asked and Sam accepted his offer gratefully.

Phil went to the coffee machine just outside of the main CID office but it was out of order this meant he had to walk all the way to the cafeteria machine instead.

Back at her desk Sam Nixon heard the phone ring but realised that it wasn't hers. It was coming from Phil Hunter's desk but Sam knew that he would be back any minute. The phone still kept ringing and DC Jo Masters shot a look that said 'someone had better answer that phone serge or it's going out the window.' Sam smiled wistfully at the detective constable before going to answer the phone.

"Hello, Sun Hill CID. DS Nixon speaking." Sam answered.

"Hello, isn't this Phil Hunter's number?" The voice asked.

"Yes but DS Hunter is away from his desk at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Just tell him that Cindy called and was wondering where he got to last night." Mrs Hunter was beginning to get angry now, her politeness was starting to disappear.

"Ah." Sam replied. "I can answer that for you. Phil slept in my spare room last night."

"What?" Cindy exclaimed. "I have been worried about him all night, what with the snow and everything. Why didn't you let me know that he was with you?"

Sam was surprised by Cindy's response, she was also beginning to get angry with the woman. "But you threw Phil out! You should have seen the state he was in last night."

Sam looked up and saw that Phil was back and standing beside her, a cup of coffee in both hands and a look of betrayal in his eyes.

* * *

Sorry that was a cruel place to leave it but I promise you'll like the next chapter more! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I love knowing what you think. I'll update again in the next few days!

Happy New Year, have a great 2006! Luv Phoenix Angelwolf aka Vikki x


	5. You Set Me Free

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 5 - You Set Me Free**

Phil dumped the two steaming mugs of coffee down on to his desk and turned and storm out of the office.

"I have to go." Sam told Cindy before hanging up. Then she ran after Phil, her heels clicking on the laminate flooring.

Jo Masters looked over at Zain Nadir and exchanged a look.

"Phil! Phil! Wait up!" Samantha cried, running after him into the car park.

Phil turned to face her, stopping in his tracks.

"How dare you tell people about my personal life. I thought I could trust you!"

Sam was shocked at this.

"Phil." She said gently, taking a step closer to him. "I was talking to Cindy. You knew I would never tell anyone anything that you had told me in confidence."

Phil sighed. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm under so much pressure but that's no excuse for taking it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

Sam smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Buy me a drink later and I'll think about it."

Phil smiled back and held out his hand, Sam let him shake her hand. Sam let go and turned to walk back into the office.

"It's what friends are for." She said for the second time that morning. Sam wondered she was trying to convince herself of something.

Back in the office DS Phil Hunter rang Cindy while Samantha started work on a case with DC Suzie Sim.

"Cindy, it's Phil." He said once she answered.

"Hello, I rang you earlier." Her voice was cold but Phil hadn't been expecting anything else.

"I know, Sam Nixon told me." Was his reply.

"Yes. So is what she said true? Did you spend last night with her?"

Phil Hunter rested his head in his only available hand.

"In the spare room. You kicked me out remember."

"I know." Mrs Hunter replied. "I'm sorry I was upset. What are you doing tonight?"

Phil looked over at where Sam was deep in conversation with Suzie.

"I can't Cindy, I'm sorry. I thought things between us were over."

He waited for a reply but all he got was the sound of the telephone being slammed down at the other end.

After work Phil went back to the flat that he been living in before he moved in with Cindy again. He had arranged to meet Sam at one of Canley High Street's less well known bars at eight o'clock. This gave him time to wash down a microwave meal with a pint of lager and time to shower and change. Phil dressed in a pair of smart blue jeans and a casual white shirt. He wanted to make a good impression.

Sam looked at the contents of her wardrobe which was mainly made up of suits or clothes she lounged around in at home. She didn't know if this was simply a drink between friends or if it was something more than that. All she had said was that Phil should buy her a drink.Sam didn't know if he thought she had been implying anything else.  
Samantha chose a long denim skirt to wear but was failing when it came to which top she could wear with it. Eventually she pulled a halterneck black top that she had never worn before out of the cupboard. At twenty to eight Sam grabbed her long black coat from the hook beside the front door and her car keysand headed out of the house.

The bar wasn't very busy when Sam arrived, there were several people sat on bar stools drinking a group of men sat watching a football match on the widescreen TV.

Phil waved at her from the table that he had saved for them. Sam smiled as she sat down, taking off her coat and hanging it from the back of her chair.

"You look nice." Phil complimented, or at least tried to."

Sam fought back a laugh.

"You look quite nice yourself."

Phil blushed, eager to change the subject. "What can I get you to drink?"

Phil escaped to the bar and came back his cheeks still flushed but it was warm in the room.

Two hours later Sam and Phil decided to call it a night and went outside, they both had work in the morning.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Well, I did promise you a drink didn't I?" Phil smiled.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and smiled back.

Their lips met briefly but Phil stepped back ready to apologise once more. Sam moved closer again.

"It's okay." She whispered.

It was Phil's turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Sam looked at him, her eyes telling him that it was alright.

Phil kissed her again, pulling her into his arms. When the kiss ended Sam pecked him on the cheek and walked away.

Phil slowly walked to his own car, unable to believe that what had just happened was real.

* * *

I hope you like the ending of this chapter better than the last! Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep reviewing, the more reviews the quicker I'll update...hang on that sounded like bribery! You know what I mean!

Happy 2006! Luv Vikki x x x


	6. False Alarm

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 6 - False Alarm**

Phil Hunter had already taken a bath and bath in a charcoal grey suit before his alarm clock went off the next morning. He couldn't help but smile when his thoughts went back to the night before. Phil was so glad that it was Sam who had made the first move this time, he'd already made a fool of himself in front of her too many times recently. Deciding to surprise DI Manson further Phil Hunter left his flat in time to be early for work two days in a row. When he opened the front door of his flat Samantha Nixon was stood outside in the corridor.

"Sam!" He exclaimed in happy surprise. To Phil she looked even more beautiful than ever in a black trouser suit and a lavender blouse. "What are you doing here?"

Sam smiled shyly. "I thought we could go into work together." She said.

"Oh okay!" Phil grinned back. "I've missed you."

He regretted the words as soon as they had come out. They sounded so unlike him and he knew Sam was going to tease him about it but she didn't. Instead she laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips. Phil was too quick for her and pulled her into his arms, making the kiss last longer.

"I think we'd better go to work!" Sam laughed, leading him along the corridor by the hand.

On the way into CID Neil Mason stopped Sam and Phil.

"I need you two to go to this address." The DI presented them with a folded sheet of A4 paper.

Sam took it from him and looked at it.

"Why Guv?" She asked, not wanting to be rude but she was confused by the DIs order.

Phil read the address of Sam's shoulder and then looked up at Neil.

"Smithy and Gina will explain when you get there. I've got to go, I've got a meeting with the DCI."

Sam and Phil watched open mouthed as DI Manson turned and disappeared back into the CID office.

"Let's go then." Phil said, eager to get on the case and find out what Neil hadn't told them. "Can I see the address again?"

Sam handed it to him and he read it again, feeling his insides twist nauseatingly. He handed it back not looking at Sam.

Sam followed Phil out of the building still trying to find out why Phil had seemed so tense when he looked at the address. Maybe he recognised it from somewhere. Phil Hunter gritted his teeth as he unlocked the car and got in. He reached across and opened the passenger door for Sam from the inside. She tried to smile reassuringly at Phil but he looked away. Sam was puzzled.

"Phil are you okay?" She asked, resting her hand onto of his on the gear stick.

Phil pulled his hand out from underneath and started the engine.

"I'm fine." He paused, seeing that Sam looked both hurt and unconvinced, he tried a fake smile. "Honestly."

"You can talk to me. You know that don't you?" She told him.

"I know." Phil said, changing his mind and squeezing Sam's hand in his. "Right let's go!"

Ten minutes later Phil was parking his car outside the house in question. He breathed a sigh of relief. When Neil had showed him the address he had panicked because it seemed so similar to Kate and Alfie Maltby's. He got out of the car and he and Sam headed to where Smithy was standing, talking into his radio.

Inspector Gina Gold came forward and approached the two detective sergeants.

"I don't know how much you've been told already." She began.

"DI Manson gave us the address that was it. He said that you'd explain." Sam Nixon told Gina.

"Right." Inspector Gold nodded. "Let me fill you in then."

Sam and Phil waited for her to begin the explanation but Gina was interrupted once by Kate Maltby who was carrying baby Alfie.

"Phil!" She exclaimed, running over a fast as she possible could with her son in tow. "I'm so glad you're here."  
Gina looked and Sam, who smirked, as she raised an eyebrow

* * *

Thanks soo much for all the reviews I've been getting hugs I really appreciate it and please keep reviewing! I'll try and update again but I've got a lot of coursework to do in the next few weeks. Luv yaz, Vikki xx 


	7. Painkiller

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 7 - Painkiller**

"Oh Kate, hi." Phil stuttered, clearly as surprised as Sam and Gina were. "This really isn't a good time."

Kate sighed, holding her baby closer, shielding him from the cold winter wind.

"Fine." She turned to go. "I'm glad to see your job is more important than the welfare of your son Phil!"

"Kate, that's not fair!" DS Hunter called after her.

Sam put her hand on his arm, Gina saw this but dismissed it all the same.

"It's okay." Sam reassured. "We'll have to talk to her later anyway."

Phil nodded and turned back to Gina so they could finally find out what was going on.

Back at CID that morning Sam Nixon was huddled in front of a computer screen her hands cupped around a plastic beaker of coffee. Phil Hunter was still at Kate Maltby's and Sam had hitched a lift back to the station in a patrol car. Samantha was worried about Phil, she knew first hand how hurt and upset he was when it came to Cindy and Kate. It wasn't fair to blame Phil for his fling while he was separated from Cindy and although to begin with he had refused to believe it he still wanted to support Alfie. Sam knew that whatever future she may have with Phil would have to be put on hold while he sorted out his past. Samantha knew that she was willing to wait.

Phil Hunter watched from the sofa as Kate fed Alfie. He had offered to do it but Kate had declined saying that she could manage.

"What is this all about?" Phil asked beginning to get irritated. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

Kate put Alfie down in his cot and faced Phil.

"There was a crime commited three doors down from where your baby son lives." Kate replied, trying to keep her voice calm for Alfie's sake. "Is it too much to ask for you to be a little concerned?"

Phil sighed. Why was the only woman who wasn't complicated the one he shouldn't have falled for? Cindy and Kate had both been playing mind games with him for too long.

"You made it clear that you no longer wanted me in your's or Alfie's lives. What am I supposed to do?"

Phil had stood up but Kate sat down heavily on the sofa, sighing deeply.

"I don't know Phil, I really don't. Maybe you should say goodbte to Alfie because we're leaving for Cardiff on Sunday.

Phil was shocked by this, he had expected Kate to change her mind at the last minute. He didn't think that she would go through with this. Phil didn't know what to say as he held his son in his arms, he felt as though he had already let him down in every possible way.

"Bye Alfie, be good for your Mum yeah? I'm going to miss you." Kissing the baby on the top of it's head Phil handed Alfie back to Kate.

"Bye Phil." She said walking him to the door, she felt strangely sad to be saying goodbye to him although she had no real feelings for him only the bond of having a child together.

"Yeah bye Kate. Take care of yourselves."

"We will." She replied and by the time Phil drove passed in his car Kate and Alfie had already disappeared inside.

Sam watched out of the window in CID and saw Phil Hunter's car pull up. As he walked towards the building she saw how slumped he was, clearly something was wrong and Sam guessed it was to do with Kate and Alfie. Dragging her gaze away from the window she turned back to her computer and the rest of her work.

When Phil arrived in the CID building he spotted Sam straight away and he knew that he had made the right choice in choosing to go out with her last night instead of trying to patch things up with Cindy. Their marriage had failed before, was failing now and probably wouldn't survive the future. Phil saw a new beginning with Sam, something he had hoped for with Kate but he didn't feel anything for her compared to how he felt for Sam. Phil felt emotionally drained from saying goodbye to his son and was finding it hard to keep all of his feelings together. Seeing Sam helped him and when she smiled at him warmly acorss the room he felt his problems beginning to melt away a little.

He sat down at his desk which was beside hers and he could see from her facial expression that she was worried about him.

"How did it go?" Sam Nixon asked sympathetically.

Phil shrugged. "She's taking Alfie with her on Sunday to Cardiff."

"Oh I'm so sorry Phil." Sam was genuinely concerned about Phil.

"Yeah." Phil shrugged it off once more.

"Look, why don't you come over to dinner tonight?" Sam suggested. "It'll take your mind off things."

"Thanks Sam." Phil smiled, grateful that he had her in his life.

Later that evening Sam dimmed the lights in the dining room and lit a candle on the table. She could smell the dinner as it cooked in the oven and even she couldn't deny that it smelt good. Sam just hoped that Phil would like it, she knew he needed something to cheer him up but she wasn't sure that dinner would be the answer to his problems.

Phil arrived at Sam's house on time and presented her with a bunch of white roses, she accepted them and smile. He knew her favourites already. Sam took the flowers into the kitchen and put them into a vase of water. Turning around she saw that Phil was behind her, the usual sparkle was gone from his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, although she was sure that she knew the answer already.

Phil nodded and Sam pulled him into a long hug. Then, smiling, she broke away and told Phil to take his seat and that dinner was nearly ready.

Phil smiled as Sam presented him with his plate of food and began to ate hungrily as soon as Sam sat down with her meal. He didn't think he'd have much of an appetite but Sam's cooking was better than he imagined it would be. Phil complimented her on this and she blushed making Phil smile once more.

When they had finished the meal and eaten dessert Phil helped Sam to clear up before they relaxed on the sofa. They watched a DVD together just enjoying each other's company. Sam didn't want the evening to end and Phil wanted to hold onto the moments of happiness for as long as possible. Sam rested her head on Phil's chest and wrapped his arm around her. They stayed like that until the film ended.

"Are you crying Philip Hunter?" Sam asked, teasing him.

Phil laughed. "Just showing my feeling, human side."

"I didn't know you had one." Sam retorted playfully.

"Oh really?" Phil joked, kissing her softly.

Sam kissed him back, melting into the moment. Phil held her close, all he could see was her and she was all he needed.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but it shouldn't take so long next time. Got a lot more ideas for this story and I've had some help from Lornz (thanks!) so now I know which direction this is going in!  
Please keep reviewing, I only got 2 reviews last chapter but over 80 hits so please tell me what you think and I'll return the favour!  
Luv Vikki x 


	8. You're Beautiful

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 8 - You're Beautiful**

When Phil woke up to find Sam beside him in bed the troubles and problems that had seemed to important yesterday didn't seem to be quite so bad. It was still dark outside and Phil cuddled back under the covers next to Sam trying not to wake her. Phil smiled at how beautiful she looked when she slept. Still smiling Phil closed his eyes and let sleep was over him.

Two hours later Neil Manson observed Sam and Phil as they climbed out of the same car. He smiled, glad that they were getting some happiness in their love lives. Neil unlocked the top draw of his desk and pulled out a framed photograph of himself and the only woman he had truly loved and believed he would ever love; Andrea Dunbar. DI Manson tried to hold back his tears as he looked at the photograph. They both looked so happy and free, neither of them could have known the heartache and the tragedy that would ruin their only chance of happiness. He sighed, putting the photograph away, here was not the place and it was not the time.

Sam and Phil were happy to have been assigned the same case to work on and sat together in front of a computer screen all smiles. Jo Masters and Zain Nadir looked at each other across the room, both of them wondering if it was their imagination or if there really was more to the Sam/Phil situation. Zain winked and Suzie looked up to see it, she looked back at Jo questioningly and the DC couldn't help but laugh.

After an hour of working solidly on the case Sam suggested that they take a coffee break but their break was cut short by DCI Meadows and DI Manson calling the room to attention.

"DS Nixon and DS Hunter were working on a case yesterday with Sergeant Smith and Inspector Gold as some of you might already know." Jack began as the detectives looked from him to Sam and Phil with interest.

Neil took over from Meadows. "It would appear that the house that the fire was started in was being used to sell and store drugs."

Phil looked at Sam his eyes wide, her expression was similar but she didn't have a son to worry about. It made Phil glad that Kate was leaving Sun Hill in two days time, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her or Alfie. Sam must have noticed how concerned Phil was looking because she took his hand and squeezed, oblivious to what her colleagues might think.

Jack and Neil assigned the detectives to cases and Sam was grateful that she was still paired with Phil because she knew that no one else would understand how much this case meant to him. Phil and Sam were instructed to go to the house again and Sam asked him if he was okay with it.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I'm fine, honestly. Kate and Alfie will be okay, they'll be leaving soon anyway."

Sam looked him in the eye and couldn't help wondering if there was more going on than Phil was letting on. He had told her that Kate was taking Alfie to Cardiff with her on Sunday to live with her Mum but he hadn't mentioned why Kate had decided to go quite so soon. It had only been a few days ago that she had told Phil that she was thinking about moving. Sam dismissed it, she was getting too involved in a part of Phil's life that wasn't anything to do with her.

As they parked up outside Sam saw that Phil's eyes were straying towards the Maltby house and her doubts about Kate began to rise again. She knew she shouldn't feel like that but she had been a copper for too long not to trust when she thought something was wrong.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Sam asked, still concerned about Phil. "I can go in on my own."

Phil was having none of it. "Absolutlely and there is no way I'm letting you go into a house that is owned by drug dealers who have guns on your own."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "I like this protective, caring side of you Phil. I think I could get used to it."

Phil grinned back, giving Sam a quick kiss before they both out of the car.

Meadows had made DS Nixon and DS Hunter wear bullet proof vests under their usual suits and he had told them that SO19 would be waiting for their call if they needed assistance. Jack had assured them that this was just a safety precaution but it did nothing to calm Phil's nerves about his son.

Sam and Phil took deep breaths and together they walked up to the front door of the house. Sam pressed the doorbell and wondered whether they'd get an answer. A few moments went by and she looked at Phil before pressing the button again.

Phil and Sam exchanged another look before DS Hunter pushed against the front door. It wouldn't move so Phil rammed his shoulder into the wooden door. Again nothing happened so the two detectives decided to call for back up.

Kate Maltby was suspicious when she saw two police vans pull up outside and she recognised the unmarked car as being the one that Phil and his blonde colleague had arrived in before. Picking up Alfie from his crib where he was beginning to cry, Kate rocked him backwards and forwards in her arms before going to open the front door and do some investigating of her own.

Sam and Phil stood well back at the SO19 officers piled out of their cars and vans and surrounded the house. Phil hoped against hope that Kate had decided to take Alfie out, he wished that he'd had time to call her and tell her but things had happened so quickly that morning.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Phil from the roadside as they waited for SO19 to check that it was safe to go inside.

Phil nodded, squeezing Sam's hand in his.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

Sam looked at Phil, surprise in her eyes. "Really why?"

Phil shrugged. "'Cause of last night."

Samantha was about to reply when one of S019 officers, Sergeant Mark Rollins, came over to give them the all clear. The moment was gone.

* * *

Sorry that its taken so long to update hopefully it won't next time! Thanks so much for the reviews, please keep reviewing! Luv Vikki x 


	9. I Was With You

**Suddenly I See  
****Chapter 9: I Was With You**

Samantha followed Phil to the house she was desperate to know what he meant. Did it mean that Phil had regretted what had happened? Sam wondered if it was too soon after Cindy and Kate for him to start another relationship. But this was Philip Hunter after all. Sam forced the thoughts to the back of her mind and put all of her concentration into the job at hand.

* * *

Kate Maltby watched as Phil and his blonde colleague walked briskly to the house. Alfie had stayed quiet all the time that SO19 had been searching the house for any sign of life. She wanted to know what was going on, her curiosity was getting the better of her. Rocking her son in her arms Kate followed Sam and Phil keeping her distance.

* * *

Sam was concerned when she saw Phil taking glances over his shoulder. Finally he stopped dead and Sam had to act quickly to avoid walking into him.

"Kate." Phil hissed, he softened slightly and then became angrier still when he saw Alfie in Kate's arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam knew she had to take charge of the situation or everything would get out of hand very quickly.

"Look." She intervened, holding up both hands. "Kate, we're involved in a very serious operation here and it will be best for you and Alfie to stay well out of the way until it's over."

Phil was able to smile at Sam even though his heart was beating at least twice the speed it was supposed to be. Kate gave in, walking back to her own house slamming the door behind her. She instantly regretted it when Alfie began to cry.

"Thank you Sam." Phil whispered as they hurried towards the house.

* * *

DCI Meadows and DI Manson were delighted by Samantha and Phil's success when they returned to the station late that afternoon. However the two sergeants had other things on their minds. When their working day was over Sam and Phil didn't need any prompting to get away from the station. They had some serious talking to do.

* * *

Phil bought them both a take away latte from a coffee shop in Canley and they walked along the river, sipping the hot drink and talking about anything else other than what they really wanted to say.

"Sam, are we okay?" Phil asked, stopping and looking into her green eyes sincerely.

"Of course." Sam grinned back. "I thought you knew that last night."

Phil smiled a little too. "Oh okay, I just didn't want to rush things."

Sam tossed her empty paper cup into the nearby bin and turned back to face Phil.

"You didn't, it was all okay."

"You sure?" Phil asked, smiling more now.

"Of course, I was with you."

Phil grinned now, disposing of his cup too before taking Sam's hand and heading back to the car.

* * *

Cindy followed the two lovers from Sun Hill as they made their way to the Pay and Display car park just off Canley High Street. She slipped her slimline digital camera back into the leather handbag and smiled smugly. Superintendent Okaru might find this very interesting.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I thought I owed you guys an update! There will be more when I have time to write so please give me any ideas you may have! Please review, love ya all V x_


	10. This Is What I Wanna Be

**Suddenly I See  
Chapter 10 - This Is What I Wanna Be**

Cindy Hunter walked confidently into Sun Hill Police Station after following Phil and Sam to make sure that they weren't heading back there too. She walked up the stairs to CID and didn't bother knocking on Superintendent Adam Okaru's office door.  
"Cindy!" Adam exclaimed in surprise as he looked up from his paperwork. "How can I help you."  
Cindy said nothing but simply pulled the camera and a USB cable from her brown leather handbag. Adam watched as she leant over and plugged the cable into his computer, he didn't have time to react in any other way. Mrs Hunter then plugged the other end of the cable into the digital camera and handed it to the Superintendent.  
Adam looked up at Cindy, an unreadable expression in his dark eyes.

* * *

Sam and Phil settled down on the sofa in the living room in Sam's house. They were both drinking coffee, a DVD was on by neither of them were really paying attention.  
"Do you want this on?" Sam asked, from where she was lying in Phil's arms.  
"Nah not really." He replied and Sam turned the DVD player off. Getting up, Phil wondered where she was going.  
"I think we need some music don't you?" Phil nodded.  
Sam turned on the CD player and pressed play. She went back to the sofa and curled up next to Phil. If this was what life was going to be like from now on then she was happy to embrace it while it lasted.

* * *

"Yes Mrs Hunter?" Adam asked, his voice cold now and he had stopped using a friendly tone.  
"Don't you think you should do something about this?" She asked, looking at the photographs as they were displayed on Okaru's computer screen. "I mean it is hardly a professional way to behave is it? Not in a job like this anyway."  
Adam looked thoughtful. "I see what you mean but you do realise that what you have done is hardly putting you in a good position."  
"What do you mean by that exactly Superintendent?" Cindy asked, this wasn't going as well as she had imagined.  
"Well I think that spying on your husband now that he is with someone else doesn't make you look very good. I don't know what you are planning to do with these photos but if you went to court the Judge would tear this apart."  
Cindy stood, open mouthed. She had expected him to be on her side if he knew two of his officers were behaving like this.  
Adam looked at Cindy and couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for her. Although as his wife she should have been used to seeing him with other women. He knew he couldn't do anything about Sam and Phil's relationship, apart from wishing them luck. Adam had had his own share of forbidden love all those years ago with Gina and he knew he wasn't one to judge.  
Seeing the look on Adam's face Cindy pulled the cable from the computer with so much frustration that the monitor began to shake on the desk top. Cindy ran out of the Superintendent's office and out of Sun Hill. She knew Phil had moved on and that it was partly her fault. Now it was her turn to move on.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing woke both Samantha and Phil. Pulling on her white dressing gown Sam went to the hallway phone and picked up the handset.  
"Hello?" She asked groggily even though it was only eight o'clock in the evening.  
"Hello sir." Sam said after hearing the caller speak, she put more enthusiasm into her voice this time. When he heard her say 'sir' Phil climbed out of bed and met Sam on the landing, tying up his dark blue dressing gown.  
Samantha put her finger to her lips, motioning for Phil not to speak.  
"Yes sir, yes he is sir. We'll be there as soon as we can." She put the phone down and Phil walked over to her.  
"Who was that?" He asked, taking her into his arms. Samantha gently but forcefully pushed him away, heading back to the bedroom.  
"It was the Super." She said, her voice deadly serious. Phil looked at her in shock and astonishment. "He wants us to go and see him right away."  
Phil's jaw dropped. "You...don't think...he...knows about us do you?" He forced the words out as best as he could.  
Sam shrugged, it was the only explanation she could think of.

* * *

"Sam, Phil." Adam said half an hour later when the two detectives arrived at his office. The Superintendent sat down and Samantha and Phil took the two chairs facing his desk. "It's good of you to get here so quickly."  
They were still anxious to know why they were there and Adam sensed this.  
"Cindy came to see me earlier." He said slowly, watching them for a reaction. As he had expected Phil seemed the most surprised.  
"But why?" Phil interrupted, the Superintendent stopped him. Adam raised a hand and Phil stopped mid-flow.  
"She showed me some photographs of the two of you." Adam observed the slightly panicked glances Sam and Phil shot each other.  
"I'm guessing that they were taken today, down by the river. You two didn't happen to be there did you?"  
Looking sheepish Sam and Phil both nodded.  
"So you're not denying it then?" Adam asked.  
Phil shook his head firmly. "No we're not."  
Adam allowed himself a small smile and then became serious again.  
"Cindy Hunter seemed to think that this was something I should know about..."  
Phil was about to protest again but Sam stopped him by placing a hand on his knee. Adam's well trained eye noticed this too. Samantha wanted to know what the Superintendent had to say.  
"I think she thinks that whatever is going on between you may effect your work."  
"It won't." Phil interrupted. "And if it's that you're worried about I'll transfer somewhere else."  
"They'll be no need of that." Adam said gently but his tone was firm. "You're free to go."  
Sam stood up but Phil remained seated.  
"Sir?" He asked.  
"Yes Phil."  
But DS Hunter didn't really know what he had been going to say.  
"Thank you."  
Adam shrugged and smiled.  
Samantha added her own thanks and they left the office.

* * *

Once they were safely back in Phil's car Sam was able to express her surprise and confusion.  
"I can't believe it!" She said once she had finished venting.  
"I know!" Sam laughed. "But we made it!"  
Sam smiled at him, what he said was true.

* * *

Back at Sam's house they curled up on the sofa with a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
"Cindy's gone, Kate's gone. It's just you and me babe." Phil smiled, kissing Sam's fine blonde hair.  
"Yeah." Sam grinned. "That's how I want it to be."  
"Me too." Phil smiled back. This what he wanted; who he wanted. Samantha brought out a side of Phil that no one else could. Her love would change him for the better, maybe it would change them both. No matter what it was what they both wanted._

* * *

_

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

She's got the power the be  
The power to give  
The power to see

She makes me feel like  
I could be a big strong tower

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me_

_

* * *

_

**So this is the end of Suddenly I See! Thank you so much for all your support and please review this chapter! Two of my main stories are coming to an end this week but there are new fics in the pipeline! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't still be writing. I also do not own the Bill or Suddenly I See which belongs to KT Tunstall. Thanks for reading, love you guys! V xx**


End file.
